


Bound

by kirstyae



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstyae/pseuds/kirstyae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scientist with a distorted moral code decides to modify his latest test subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Body Horror, Gore.

The automatic lights flickered on at the shriek of the iron door. Rythian, shackled in iron, dragged his head from his chest and squinted through the glare. Lalna strode towards him, haloed in light with a grimace twisting his mouth. He stretched his shiny black gloves over his fingers as he moved, and as he came to a stop in front of Rythian’s bound form, he wriggled his fingers into place.

“Morning,” he said. Rythian pushed his tongue against his teeth and inhaled sharply through his nose. He felt saliva build like acid around his teeth and wished he could spit in the other man’s face. Lalna sighed. “Not so chatty today, huh? Well anyway. The show must go on.” He grinned and moved out of Rythian’s sight. The sounds of metal on glass on metal echoed off the walls. Rythian strained against the bindings, but stopped immediately when the toxin-coated iron bit into his raw flesh. The noise stopped and Lalna shuffled back into view. He smiled and pulled his goggles down. Rythian looked to the scientist’s hands as he stepped forward. Pinched delicately in his right hand was a long surgical needle. He reached up and tore the black tape from Rythian’s mouth.

“No, no, please. Lalna please!” Rythian’s voice was hoarse but urgent. His breath came fast and shallow as Lalna grasped his chin between his gloved fingers. The scientist put the needle between his teeth and used both hands to guide Rythian’s head into an iron binding. “Lalna,” he tried to scream. It came out as a crackled whisper. “No… Please. Please stop.” He felt hot tears trickle down the sides of his nose as Lalna buckled the iron. The new binding wasn’t coated like the others, but it was much tighter. It felt cool against Rythian’s skin. Lalna stepped back and removed the needle from his teeth.

“I thought,” he said, “it would be much easier if you didn’t struggle.”

“You don’t have to do this, please.” Rythian whispered through a sob.

“Oh, I know.” Lalna grinned. “But, it’s for science!” He stepped forward and stuck his fingers into Rythian’s mouth. The taste of chemicals and old leather and new metal mingled with the taste of dehydration and Rythian braced himself. “Try to keep your mouth still.” Lalna murmured, squinting as he moved his fingers against Rythian’s front teeth. He pulled at the skin beneath Rythian’s lips, then exhaled slowly and pushed the needle through flesh.

Rythian screamed.

***

“Messy, but it’ll do.” Lalna commented. He held a simple hand mirror up for Rythian to see the latest modification to his body. Thick black thread crossed itself erratically across Rythian’s lips, effectively sealing his mouth. Tears rolled steadily down his cheeks, tainted with sweat and blood. “At least we won’t have any more complaining.” He grinned and pocketed the mirror. “Well, I’ll leave you for the day I think. See you tomorrow!” He waved his bare hand in farewell and disappeared through the iron door on the other side of the room.

For a while, the lights stayed on. Eventually though, they sensed the lack of movement, and one by one, they flickered out. Alone in the dark, Rythian screamed against his stitches.


End file.
